


I just need a hug

by DamonAlbarn



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Christoph feels bad so he turns to Richard and they just cuddle, Enjoyyyyyy, I had a bad day so I need to write me some fluff, M/M, it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: “What’s the matter, honey?” Richard asks again. Christoph looks at his boyfriend and sighs. “I just had a bad day and I kind of just need a hug,” he mutters and turns his face back into his pillow.





	I just need a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, sober this time :') Anyways, I had a bad day as all the stress I'm currently experiencing kinda backfired. So I needed to write me some cuddly fluff as I have no one to cuddle with myself. (also: i have this fucking GREAT idea for a smutty story but that'll probably come later. Just telling you guys to make you excited!)

Christoph can feel it when he wakes up. It’s that feeling that hits you right when you open your eyes. It feels like you have a black hole in your chest, that sucks up all the happiness you’ve ever felt. He looks to his right, where Richard is still sleeping very peacefully. He takes a deep breath and decides to make the best of today. Maybe the nagging feeling will go away if he just ignores it. Christoph sits up and decides to go for a nice and hot shower. That’s something that definitely might help.

Over the course of the day, the nagging feeling definitely does not go away. It actually keeps getting worse. All the other guys in the band keep throwing worried looks towards the drummer. He’s not the most vocal guy in the band (definitely not with Richard and Paul around) but today there seems to be only silence from the tall guy. It’s not that kind of silence where it’s comfortable. To be around each other and just say nothing for a little while. No, it’s that kind of silence where it’s like there’s an elephant in the room. Except, no one knows what or who the elephant is. There’s just silence radiating from Christoph. 

“Christoph? Is everything alright?” Richard walks up to the drummer and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, why?” Christoph answers sharply. Slowly, Richard retreats his hand. “I didn’t know you were moody and ready to bite off my head,” the guitarist mutters, obviously hurt. Christoph sighs. “I’m sorry, Reesh. Didn’t mean to snap at you like that. But I’m completely fine, really,” he smiles at the black-haired guy. “Are you sure?” It’s obvious that Richard doesn’t believe him. “Yes, I’m completely sure. If there’s something wrong or if I need something, I know where to find you,” Christoph keeps smiling and he softly presses his lips against Richard’s. “I promise.” Eventually, Richard smiles too. “Alright. But really, come to me if you need anything!” Christoph nods. “I will.”

The night rolls on and before Christoph knows, it’s time to go on stage. He sits behind his drums and starts playing. The show itself is great but he just feels he can’t give himself like he can every other night. It only makes his already gloomy mood worse. He obviously wants to give everything he can to the crowd, but right now there’s one desire that’s stronger than anything else: lay in bed and just disappear for a few hours.  
It’s obvious that the other guys also feel there’s something off with Christoph today. Paul even stands behind him for a few seconds, as if he wants to say: “it’s alright”. The other guys just keep throwing glances at him every now and then.  
The whole set seems to take hours to get through, to Christoph. After Engel, he almost can’t feel his arms anymore so he makes himself bow to the crowd a couple of times and then practically runs off the stage, towards his dressing room. He quickly turns on the shower and just leans into the wall for a few seconds, letting the water wash over him. He doesn’t stand for too long in the shower. If he will, his bandmates will be even more concerned. He definitely doesn’t want that to happen.

“Christoph, please tell me what’s going on,” Richard practically begs the man to tell him when they enter their shard hotel room. Christoph lets himself fall on the bed, face first into the pillow. Richard just sits next to him and quietly pats his back. “What’s the matter, honey?” He asks again. Christoph looks at his boyfriend and sighs. “I just had a bad day and I kind of just need a hug,” he mutters and turns his face back into his pillow. “Oh babe, you could’ve just told me!” Richard says. “Come on, let’s get ready for bed and then we’ll cuddle as long as you want.” “I don’t have the energy to undress,” comes the muffled reply from Christoph. “I’ll help you,” Richard offers and he carefully turns around the older man. “Come on, sit up, I’ll get your shirt off you.”  
It takes only a minute or so for Richard to undress Christoph, who kind of looks like a lost deer. When Christoph is in nothing but his boxers, Richard quickly undresses himself too and crawls into bed. “Come here baby,” he says and stretches his arms towards Christoph who quickly cuddles up with his boyfriend. Together they lay down. 

“Why did you have a bad day?” Richard asks when they’re all cozy and snuggled up. Christoph’s face is hidden in the crook of Richard’s neck, their arms tightly wrapped around each other. Richard’s hands move up and down Christoph’s back in a soothing way.  
“I don’t know, I just woke up with this feeling. Do you know that? That feeling where you just feel hollow. Like there’s some sort of black hole that just sucks up everything you feel and most important, your happiness?” Christoph says quietly. Richard just hums. “Yes, I think everyone has those days,” he eventually replies. “Yeah, I just had one of those days. I have no idea where it came from and I’m sure it’ll be gone by tomorrow but today I just felt like this,” Christoph says and he feels how his eyes start to water. “But baby, you can just tell me and I’ll give you a tight hug or we could cuddle. That might make you feel better,” Richard says and he looks down at the drummer. “I didn’t want to because I was afraid I’d break down. You know how exhausting that is plus I definitely didn’t want to get on stage with my eyes all red and puffy,” Christoph replies and Richard can feel the hot tears on his chest now. “Oh honey, it’s okay,” he says and he cups Christoph’s face. “Look at me, love. Just look at me,” Hesitatingly, Christoph lifts his head and looks his boyfriend in his eyes. “It’s okay to break down every now and then. Sometimes you need it to feel better. But when you do, don’t hesitate to come to me because I’ll always be here for you to wipe away your tears, to hold you and to tell you tomorrow will be better,” Richard says and he captures Christoph’s lips in a soft kiss. 

This makes that Christoph breaks down completely. Richard just pulls him close and combs with his hands through his hair. After a while, his sobs quiet down and Richard looks at him again. “Are you alright?” He whispers and Christoph nods. “Yes, I actually feel better but I’m completely exhausted now,” he whispers. “Go to sleep, babe. I’ll be here when you wake up. And remember: I love you,” Richard says and he kisses Christoph again, who smiles in the kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still take suggestions but I'll be looking into them next week as I'm headed to a festival for the weekend on Thursdaymorning. So please, leave suggestions in the comments and I'll be gladly looking into them :)


End file.
